The New Teacher
by XxOtakuDemonxX
Summary: Ciel is a student, and has a new teacher, Ciel gets into trouble and is punished by the new mysterious teacher. (Sorry, I really suck at summaries, its actually better than I'm describing) Rated M, yaoi involved, CielxSebastian, R


**I'm so sorry for taking too long, I was busy. (Sorry, that was a lie, I was watching anime ._.) Plus, I was having trouble with this story, I probably rewrote this more than ten times. I kept starting over, revising and editing, and I changed the story from what I originally planned to write, thinking it would take too long. Anyways, hope you forgive me for my laziness, and enjoy this story. ^_^ Warning: Rated M for yaoi.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ITS CHARACTERS, IT ALL BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO**

* * *

The New Teacher

Chapter One

((Ciel's POV))

I shifted in the hard wooden chair, hoping to get comfortable. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to. _Damn that man! Making me attend school! What I would do to be home at the mansion. Then again, being here without those four is quite peaceful._

"Everyone! Please look forward. Class is about to begin." A voice boomed from the front of the room. I looked up, noticing something was off._ Who is that? Where was Mr. Thompson, our last teacher? _A wave of whispering filled the room at the sight of a new teacher. "Oh yes, you're probably wondering about Mr. Thompson. He was getting old, and decided to retire. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but in school, you will call me Mr. Michaelis or Professor Michaelis. From now on, I'll be your new Health teacher." He said with a smile.

Something seemed off about this man. He looked so...demonic.

He was a tall, thin man wearing black dress pants, a white button up and a tan vest. His blood red eyes were bright against his pale skin. Raven black hair reaching to his chin, strands falling over his eyes. Speaking with an alluring voice, pulling you in. I also get this...strange feeling from him. Like a evil presence. _Was I just imagining things?_

"Phantomhive! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Michaelis snapped, staring at me waiting for an answer. "U-Uh yes! I am, Mr. Michaelis." I stammered, blushing. He scoffed, pushing his glasses up with his pen. "You will see me after class, Phantomhive."

"Of course," I said, staightening in my seat.

For the rest of class, it seemed like Mr. Michaelis was keeping a close eye on me. Every time I looked up, he was staring at me with his blood red eyes. No matter what I did, I could feel his eyes on me, making me uncomfortable. I wanted class to end, only realizing that I had to see him afterwards. I groaned inwardly. _Great. Not only do I get a strange feeling from him, but he asked me to see him after class, and he keeps staring at me. What am I to do?_

"Alright, class dismissed. See you tomorrow." He said, closing the book in his hands with a snap. "Ah, and Phantomhive, remember to stay. Don't think about running out." He smiled. I gasped, I saw fangs...when he smiled. _Is he really a demon?_ I nodded nervously, staying in my seat.

Once the rest of the students left, he asked me to come to his desk. I nodded, gulped, and rose from my chair. _What was he going to say? Or do? _I walked between the desks, taking each step slowly. It doesn't matter if I take slow steps, I'm still going to have to talk to him.

I finally reached the front of the room, stopping in front of his desk. He sat in the large chair, looking over some papers, then looked up, his eyes were piercing, gazing at me.

"Phantomhive, what were you doing during my lecture?" He asked, raising a thin eyebrow. "I um...I was uh-" I stammered. _Damn! Why does this man make me so nervous? _"You weren't paying attention. Am I right?" he said, looking up at me.

"Yes sir. You are," I admitted, not knowing what else to say. He leaned back in the chair, snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot on the floor next to him. "Come here, Phantomhive."

My breath caught in my throat. I slowly made my way behind the desk, being sure not to look at him. I stopped next to him, looking down at the floor. "What is it, Professor Michaelis?" He stood up from his chair, stepped in front of me and took hold of my chin, pulling it up so that I was looking up at him. Smirking, he said, "For not paying attention, there will be punishment. Hmm, but what should it be?" he asked, but he seemed to ask himself the question. Sounding like he already knew the answer to it.

_Punishment? What was he going to do with me?_

I tried to look away, but he had a tight grip on my chin. With his other hand he reached up and pushed my sleet grey hair out of my eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes. Dark blue. Like the ocean." He sighed, staring into mine with his blood red ones.

He smiled, and next thing I knew I was sitting on the edge of the desk, my legs spread and Professor Michaelis on his knees in front of me. "Wha-What are you doing, Professor Michaelis?" I asked, my voice shaking. Licking his lips, he said, "Why, your punishment, of course."

_M-My punishment._

I trembled as he lowered his head over my crotch, and gasped as his slim fingers worked down my zipper. He pushed my pants down to my knees, leaving me in my boxers. "My, my, Phantomhive, have you been turned on by this?" The man chuckled, staring down at my crotch. I followed his gaze, finding a bulge pressing against the cloth of my boxers.

He put his hand over it, making me twitch under his touch. He began rubbing it, making a small moan escaped my lips. He smirked, slipped his hand into my boxers and grabbed my member. He slowly began jerking me off, "Nnn...ahh." I moaned.

_Even though I don't want to like it, my body wants more. This man sickens me, yet, I couldn't get enough of him. I can't control my body. I felt hot all over, but it felt so good. I don't want him to stop._

The man leaned down, planting a kiss on the tip before taking my whole member in his mouth. It felt so good, inside his mouth. His tongue licked my shaft. Before long, I felt a rush coming, my body getting hotter by the second. "Mr. Michaelis! No! Ahhh..." His head bobbed as he sucked on my manhood. He stopped, taking my cock out of his mouth, holding it in his hand. I whimpered, wishing that he didn't stop. "'No'? Do you want me to stop? I thought you liked it. If you're this hard, you must like it." He smiled, looking at the hard erection in his hand. "Well...I guess I could stop-"

"No! I mean- Its just..." I bit my lip and looked away nervously. "No need to hide it, you know you want me continue." He reached out and touched my cheek. "Don't you, _Ciel_?" My breath caught in my throat._ My-My name. He said my name. _"And no matter the answer, I'm still going to continue." With that, he stuck my member into his mouth. Sucking on it furiously, licking the tip with his soft, warm tongue.

"Ahhh! Mmmm." I gripped the edge of the desk. My head tipping back. My whole body felt like it was fire from his touch.

((Sebastian's POV))

I sucked on the boys member while gently squeezing his small, hairless balls. As I did, the young boy moaned aloud. I raised my hand to Ciel's mouth, pushing my index finger against his soft lips until he part them, sucking my finger. Licking the digit, covering it with his saliva, his moans muffled. I pulled it out, and lowered my hand to his butthole, pushing it in up to the first knuckle, getting a gasp from the boy. "Just wh-what do you think you're doing?" He grunted as I kept pushing the digit in till it was all the way in.

The boys body was tense, his insides clenched tight around my finger. _He felt so good, I want to be inside him. To feel that wet heat on my cock. _I added my middle finger, and began to scissor him, bending my fingers, stretching his hole. "Ahhhh! No, don't do t-that! It-It feels weird!" He screamed, his hand clutching my shoulder, his fingers digging into the cloth of my shirt.

I began to jerk him off, slowly at first then built up speed. I fingered his hole, matching the speed. "Noo! If you keep...doing that ahh, I'm going to-to cum..." Ciel said breathlessly.

((Ciel's POV))

I-I can't take anymore of this. My body was hot, and I was feeling a rush coming with each thrust of his fingers into me. I was losing my mind...but it felt so good.

"Nnnn...ahhh, more, please more...Se...bastian." I moaned, surprising myself that I said his first name. The man chuckled as he leaned upward and planted a kiss on my lips. His lips were rough against mine, his tongue tracing the seam of my lips. I parted my lips, letting him in, pushing my own into his mouth. "Se-Sebastian...I'm going to cum." I whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

"Cum for me, Ciel." The man breathed into my ear, licking my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Ahh...ahhhh, yes...I-I'm cumming, Sebastian!" I screamed, throwing my head back. My whole body was on fire as blinding white hot pleasure ran through my body. "Ngh...ahhh..." Strings of cum shot out, covering my stomach and chest.

I layed down on the large wooden desk, trying to catch my breath. I felt his fingers run over my stomach, picking up some of the cum, raising it to his lips, licking the sticky fluid off his fingers. "My next class is about to start soon, it would be best if you left before the students find you like this." He said, wiping off the rest off with a handkerchief.

"Ah, yes, of course." I got up off the desk, and nearly fell. Sebastian caught me by my waist, a smile on his lips. "Heh, looks like you couldn't handle it." I blushed, looked away, and pushed his hands away, leaning against the desk to support myself. I pulled my boxers and pants, straightening my clothes. "Uh...about tod-"

"This _never _happened, I won't tell anyone nor will you. Plus, we never finished." I looked up at him, "Never finished what?" _Did he want this to happen again? _"This. What just happened. You had your fun, but I didn't." He leaned in close, and whispered in my ear. "We'll continue this another time, then I could have my fun, and don't worry, you'll enjoy it too. But that will have to wait till next time."

I gasped. _He wants to...with me? _I gulped, and without a word left the classroom, closing the door behind me. I could still hear his voice in my head as I walked down the empty hallway.

_Till next time._

* * *

**Well, that's the end I guess. I don't know if I want to continue this. If you want me to, leave a comment, and I'll start on chapter two. Also, if you have any requests for new stories, I would be happy to write them, and I'll be sure to leave your name so people know it was your idea. Any requests of these following animes, Black Butler, Blue Exorcist, Code Geass, -Man, and Durarara.**

**It could be yaoi if you want it to, and just so you know, I don't do yuri. Not that I don't want to, its cause every time I try, I fail, it just turns out bad. Or could be randomness. You could choose the pairings too. Well, that's all I wanted to say.**

**~Otaku**


End file.
